starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Альдераан
Алдераан — вторая планета в системе Алдераан, родной дом для многих знаменитых героев, включая Лею Органа Соло, Бэйла Органу и Улика Кел-Дрому. Известные по всей Галактике своей безупречной красотой, утончённой культурой и приверженностью миру алдераанцы стараются как можно меньше вторгаться в природу планеты.thumb|left|Поселение на Альдераане Изначально родная планета килликов, позже Алдераан был завоёван людьми. Несмотря на битву в период Великой галактической войны и гражданскую войну, разразившуюся во время Холодной войны, Алдераан оставался мирной планетой на протяжении многих тысячелетий галактической истории. Тем не менее, 0 ПБЯ (35:3:7) гранд-мофф Таркин уничтожил Алдераан, демонстрируя мощь «Звезды Смерти I». Местность Фауна Флора Общество Правительство Известные монархи Алдераана Известные вице-короли Алдераана Известные сенаторы от Алдераана История Дореспубликанские времена Старая Республика Войны клонов Галактическая гражданская война Уничтожение Алдераана После уничтожения За кулисами Появления *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (audio)'' *''The Taris Holofeed: Invasion Edition'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 27: Vector, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Hope'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant 6: Deluge, Part 1'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space * * * *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''The Artist of Naboo'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Traitor's Gambit'' * *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Death Star'' *''Breaking Free'' *''Changing the Odds'' *''First Impressions'' *''Star Wars: Empire 5: Princess... Warrior, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 6: Princess... Warrior, Part 2'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' * *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''To Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''The Serpent Masters'' * * *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' * *''Allegiance'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Slaying Dragons'' *''Firepower'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Child of Light'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Crossroads'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Day at the Races'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Jedi Search'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Conviction'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' }} Неканонические появления *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' * * Источники *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * * * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 29'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars: Visions'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 61'' * *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' * }} Сноски и примечания Внешние ссылки * Алдераан на сайте jcouncil.net * Алдераан на сайте Российского фан-клуба «Звёздных войн» * Алдераан на сайте Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн» * Алдераан на сайте swgalaxy.ru bg:Алдеран de:Alderaan en:Alderaan es:Alderaan fr:Alderaan it:Alderaan ja:オルデラン hu:Alderaan nl:Alderaan pl:Alderaan pt:Alderaan fi:Alderaan sv:Alderaan Категория:Алдераан Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Центральных Миров Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Республикой Категория:Уничтоженные планеты Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Империей Категория:Локации Алдераана Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа